Omnitrix X Episodes
This is a list of episodes from Omnitrix X by Digital Tamer. There are 4 Seasons. Season 1 1. A New Age: Part 1 December 12, 2009 A new foe, Viltex, destroys the statue of Ben 10,000 in an attempt to retrieve the legendary Omnitrix. However, 3 Omnitrix's appear and fly from America to a school in England where 3 boys; Luke, Will and Klark find them and a new adventure unfolds. 2. A New Age: Part 2 December 12, 2009 With their new Omnitrix X's, Luke, Will and Klark must save the town from an invading Viltex. 3. Limited Selection December 13, 2009 The 3 new Heroes discover their Omnitrix X's come with 3 Aliens exclusive to each and others they all have. They must learn to use their exclusive powers together and also discover why there are 3 blank spaces at the end of the Alien Cycle. 4. A Fenny Coincidence December 14, 2009 The trio meet a woman name Fen, who turns out to be a descendant of the legendary Ben 10,000's Cousin. She then trusts them with the Omnitrix and decided to help them. 5. TBA December 15, 2009 TBA Season 2 Movie: Omnitrix X: Galactic Rush Hour Long Special. Season 2 Finalé. The three heroes must set into space and explore Alien Planets to destroy the final Respawning Base. Meeting new Aliens (and getting a few on the Omnitrix) to help them along the way and making Alliances on other planets, this will easily be the biggest adventure yet. Season 3 Season 4/Digital Overwrite 1. Alien Error Season 4 Pilot. The Omnitrix X's seem to be going haywire, then, the memory deletes itself and there are no Aliens. A surprise attack from Viltex throws the trio off guard, however, Luke still has Neo to fight Viltex. After she escapes, The Omnitrix X's reboot with a new set of Aliens. 2. Spookily Exciting A new alien is discovered on the Omnitrix X called Mega Natural with the abilities of a ghost. Fen then awares the three about a disturbance at an abandoned house. The team investigate. 3. TBA TBA TBA. Chaos Rises Part 1 Luke discovers a new Alien, but the Omnitrix X flahes purple before he tries to use it, so he tries not to. Fen then warns them a strange presence is flowing through the Omnitrixs All 3 suddenly flash white and create an explosion. The Omnitrix's then cycle through the Aliens and a white light combines from the 3, creating Mega Natural and releasing him from the Omnitrix. Before the team can fight, Luke's Omnitrix X flashes Purple again and activates itself. Luke then forcefully turns into a new alien, Chaos Breaker. TBA. Chaos Rises Part 2 After Luke has turned into Chaos Breaker, he has no control over it. Him and Mega Natural then defeat Will and Klark and proceed to the world. Can the 2 stop them and return Luke to normal? Movie: Omnitrix X: Secret X Hourlong Special Season 4 Finalé TBA Season 5/Fusion Category:Series Category:Omnitrix X Category:List of Omnitrix X Episodes